


too much. (one-shot)

by CreameDeredere



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Child Death, Death, Euthanasia, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Other, Stabbing, suffocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreameDeredere/pseuds/CreameDeredere
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-Bee thinks everything is too much for Cardamon, so she takes all his problems away.





	too much. (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at english, so bare with me.

Cardamon stacked candy onto a plate allowing the wrappers to tumble to the floor beneath him. He carried the plate into the room where his mother slept and stacked the plate onto two others. He scooched up to his mother, sitting beside her. He was ready to lay next to her until he heard the door behind him rattle. He shrugged it off and layed next to her, snuggling in her hair.

**_beeeeeeeeeeeep-_ **

Cardamon sat up at the sudden noise, she was dead. He sat up and placed his hands to his head and was crying severely. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to die! He dropped down his hands to the bed then tohis eyes and sobbed.

**_snip-_ **

He looked behind him, Bee stood holding scissors, she'd cut a cord that was keeping her alive. 

"Oh Cardamon, you should've never had to live a life like this. I hate seeing you go through these things, like I did.." Bee said sweetly holding up the scissors and looking at Cardamon's terrified face. "You're soooo tense," she stabbed his small leg, the orange-red fabric turned deep red as he shrieked. 

"W..Why?!" Cardamon cried.

"I'm only trying to help you, you don't need to end up like me," before the boy could talk, Bee grasped her hands around Cardamon's neck and squeezed. He choaked looking terrified into Bee's eyes as she hovered over him. He grabbed onto her hands, slowly choaking more aggressively, he started to kick. Bee dug her fingers deep into his neck. Cardamon choaked one last time, terror in his face, he fell limp. Bee sighed and left the scene, at least Cardamon could be with his mother once again.


End file.
